Trinity Fate
by LacyKatherne
Summary: Summary in Story, RoxasxOc and OcxOc.Disclaimer: Belle and I don't own Kingdom Hearts, just the games and manga. But we do own Trinity,Fate,and Rain
1. Chapter 1

YAY New Story XD

* * *

Summary: Trinity and Fate are the new girls at school, not sisters, they don't think, but instead good friends. Fate brings them together and soon the find crushes as well, but will the dreaded popular group leader, Tasha and her Sidekick Josie, tear them and their crushes apart?! Roxas x Oc and Oc x Oc

Name: Trinity

Age: 15, Born June 1st

Appearance: School Uniform, Short Purple Hair, Light Purple Eyes, Tan-ish, A Black Tank top with a Purple heart on it, Skirt, and Black Sneakers with purple laces (her outfit may change later)

Personality: Nice to people who are nice to her, not very talkative around new people. Sometimes hyper

Hobbies: cooking, drawing, singing, reading, writing poems, photography

Likes: purple, black, watching the sunset and sunrise, her mom, books, taking pictures, any kind of food expect spinach, and Sea Salt Ice cream

Dislikes: pink, preps, people who are mean to her or her friends, Tasha and Josie

Name: Fate

Age: 15, Born June 1st

Appearance: School Uniform, Tan-ish, Long Red Hair, Light Red Eyes, Turn Blood Red at Times, Long, Half Shirt, its red, and light black jeans with some holes

Personality: Nice to everyone, clumsly, outgoing, talks to stranger's o.o, usually hyper

Hobbies: Drawing, singing, reading, writing

Likes: Ice Cream, books, people, red, black, her mom and dad (don't live with her), food D

Dislikes: mean people, Tasha and Josie

Name: Rain

Age: 16, born January 30

Appearance: School uniform, blue hair and pale skin wears camo long pants and a black short sleeve shirt that says "Hi…"

Personality: Not Very Talkative, Semi-shy, isn't the one to talk first, caring for friends only

Likes: walking around at night, sleeping, sushi, ice cream

Dislikes: Overly Sad or Happy People, improper grammar, pink, Tasha and Josie


	2. Start of a New Life

YAY Chapter 1 **Review or Else**

* * *

Start of a New Life

Fate sighed as she sat on the tram. She felt lonely, her unloving parents were sending her

all the way to Twilight Town. But… she still loved her parents, even if they had sent her

here, so many miles away. She got up so she could get on the next tram. How fun.

Leaving the room, she broke into a small run to make the next tram, not noticing the girl

running toward her. BAM! SMACK! Landing hard on the floor, Fate and the girl looked

at each other in shock, before they quickly apologized, and started walking fast to the

trams. To their surprise, they ended up on the same tram, sitting by each other. Looking

at the girl, Fate spoke first. "Umm… Hi, I'm Fate, and you?" she responded, a bit shy,

"Hello, I'm Trinity, where are you heading?" Trinity said, looking curios. "Twilight

Town," Fate responded, making Trinity gasp. "I'm going to Twilight Town too! My

mom's already there waiting!" "Oh, cool, we can be friends, so at least we'll know

someone at school." Fate said smiling. "Ok!" Trinity said returning the smile.

And so, for the hour or two, they chatted about school and what things they liked and so

on. It had seemed like no time had passed when they arrived at the tram station. Getting

off the tram, they went their separate ways, knowing they would see each other at school

the next morning at school.

Fate sighed as Trinity found her way to her house with ease. Fate wasn't sure where she

lived, making her uneasy and lonely from the lack of Trinity by her. Looking at the sky,

she had almost completely lost hope. It was dark already, and the street lights were so

dim she could never find where she was boarding. Sighing, she tried to act strong as she

slowly descended the stairs from the tram station. Not noticing the rock, she stumbled on

it, and fell down the stairs with a hard thud. Letting out a cry of pain, she tried to get up,

but found herself unable. Now, she felt extremely lonely as her helplessness grew. She let

her tears of pain fall to the pavement as she curled into a ball. Soon, she was asleep,

forgetting about the position she was in.

The next morning she woke up at dawn to see she was no longer on the pavement, and

lying down on a bed no longer huddled into the human ball she had fallen asleep in. She

sat up, noticing she was in a room and got up relieved to see her one bag of luggage was

sitting in the room. Sighing, she heard no one around. She opened her small and

crammed bag and changed into some clean clothes. As soon as she had gotten

completely dressed, someone opened the door. A guy, maybe a bit older than her stared

at her softly. "I see you're awake, when I was walking last night, I found you and brought

you here, to my humble apartment, I'm rain, and yourself?" he shifted a bit

uncomfortably, as she responded, "I'm Fate, do you know where the boarding House is?

I'm alone here and my parents said there was a boarding…" she was cut off by his low

laugh, a laugh she kind of enjoyed. "There is no boarding house here, but I'm alone as

well, just getting by with a job at the shops, but if you want, you can stay here, as long as

you are willing to do some cooking and cleaning." he said, laughing again. "I was kind of

lonely anyway, and to have such a pretty girl over…" he said trailing off. Blushing with

an appreciative smile she responded "If you really don't mind. I really would appreciate

it. Just tell me what to do. Oh and where's the school?" His spirits seemed to sink at the

mention of school. "We have to be there in one hour. I have to change, you'll get your

uniform later." He said with a sigh, leaving the room. She watched him leave. What the

heck was she supposed to do for an hour?!

Trinity yawned, waking up barely in time for school. She put on the uniform her mom had

gotten her a few days before. She found it to be a little too small. Sighing, she waved

goodbye to her mom and ran down the street just in time to see Fate walking with some

guy. She smiled and waved, calling out her name. Turning around, and walking

backwards, Fate waved back with a smile. Trinity grinned and ran to catch up with the

boy and Fate. They walked together to school, making it to campus before the bell rang. Rain seemed to have changed completely. He was quiet, and seemed suddenly cold.

Finally, Trinity asked "Umm… hi! What's your name? And how do you know Fate?"

Rain looked at Fate before smiling. "Yo," he gave a jaunting little wave, "I am Rain. Fate

knows me because we're engaged!" He said, pulling Fate close and slipping on a fairly

expensive ring on her finger. Still holding her close, he whispered to her, "This is a good

excuse to say, since you _are _living with me. That and your parents did give you to me."

Softly, he put his hand around her waist as Fate tried to hide her shock. Trinity only

laughed, not really believing him.

After a few more steps they were passing different groups of people, Fate being even

more embarrassed for not having a uniform, being new, and because of Rain. Trinity only

shied away and stayed by Fate and Rain. Pushing Trinity and Fate into the office, Rain

saluted a goodbye. Both stumbled into the office, the principal looked at them with

fascinated eyes. "Um… Hi! We're kinda new here!" Fate said, trying to sound

enthusiastic. He only sighed, giving each a schedule and Fate a uniform.

After, motioning for them to leave, they compared schedules, and laughed because they

were the same. Sighing, they found the bathrooms, where Fate changed quickly. The

uniform was a bit small, like Trinity's, the shirt to tight and the skirt shorter then she was

used to. During the rest of the school day, the managed to get lost on the way to most of

their classes.

* * *

The End we'll try to update soon XD **Review or Else**


End file.
